A Tell-Tale Heart
by AugustInk
Summary: The heart can be a dead giveaway when the face isn't an open book.


AN: shhhhhh child just read.

* * *

Kuroko's editions of _The Oeuvre of Edgar Allen Poe _was one of the thickest books his has read in such a short time. The last story, _The Tell-Tale Heart, _was one that lingered in the back of his mind.

While thinking back on the tale, his nimble fingers felt along books hardcover. Velvet wrapped around the cover, and a wide satin ribbon laid between the cover and the first page. The pages' edges were rugged and uneven, with dips and corners that reminded him of ripped paper. '_I wonder what color would describe the pages' _Kuroko thought to himself.

Soon, he began to wonder what other things would be described. As a young child, he always asked what things appeared to his family.

"What does soft look like?" young Kuroko heard mother open the back door (because it always _squeak_ed upon opening and _rattle_d when closing). "Hold out your hand, Tetsuya." Doing as he was told, his mother dropped several small things in his palm. They tickled. Resisted the urge to giggle, Kuroko picked up one of the light-weighted objects between his fingers. Rubbing it between his fingertips was pleasant and easy. He could feel the tiny hairs glide along his fingerprints. " What is this Momma?"

"A flower petal. It feels soft, doesn't it?" She smiled.

"Sei-kun" Kuroko called out, closing the book.

"Hmm?"

"What does the sky look like?" Akashi looked up at his boyfriend. Kuroko waited patiently for his answer. " Well, it varies depending on the time of day and weather. Right now, it's mostly overcast with bits of blue peeking through. " Tetsuya stood up and sauntered around the room, his fingertips skimming over furniture that sat in its familiar position. " And the couch?" he asked.

"It's a faded royal blue with very puffy cushions." the redhead explained, watching Kuroko amble toward the bookshelf toward the windows." On the armrests, there are large bronzes buttons going down the front in single lines." _The Oeuvre of Edgar Allen Poe _slid between _The Alchemist _and _Fahrenheit 451_ with ease before hitting the back of the shelf with a subtle _thump_.

Kuroko return to the couch and _flopped_ next to Akashi.

"Nigou?"

"Nigou has black and white and uncannily blue eyes like yours. Is something wrong, Tetsuya?"

"I wonder what Sei-kun looks like..." Kuroko confessed, looking in Akashi's direction.

"What I look like? Well-"

"...I'd like to see for myself" A silence hung between the two. Despite his stoic expression, Akashi could see the tips of his ears redden.

"Of course, come here." Kuroko scooted closer until he felt Akashi pull him onto his lap "Eh?" Heat creeped up his neck."Go on and make yourself comfortable." He could practically hear the smirk in Akashi's teasing tone. Without a word, Kuroko shifted to where his knees rested comfortably at the sides of Akashi's sides. Even with he's seemingly unaffected expression that he tried so hard to maintain, the flush had migrated to his cheeks.

"May I?" Kuroko asked.

The redhead placed his boyfriend's hands on his cheek "You may."

Cool fingertips gingerly pressed against his face before pinkies and ring fingers skimmed along his jawline. The side of Kuroko's thumb lightly grazed Akashi's bottom lip before he pinched his nose. "What are you smiling about, Sei-kun?"

"Nothing, really. Can't I enjoy your presence?"

Kuroko released, and continued exploring the unmapped contours. His thumbs travelled until they felt tiny hair blink before them.

"These are your eyes?" It was more of a statement than a question. He delicately caressed over closed eyelids. "What color are they?"

"The right is red like rubies and the left is similar to embers." Akashi peeked at Kuroko, who hummed in acknowledgement. His fingers were lost in a sea of softness. "Is your hair the color of roses? It feels like a bouquet of roses..." Fingertips made their way back to Akashi's strong cheekbones and sharp jawline. Kuroko pecked his lips before pulling him into a hug.

"You're beautiful, Sei." Akashi silently wrapped his arms around his waist. "Are you em-"

"I am _not_ flustered, Tetsuya." the red haired murmured.

"Ah, but you _are_. You have a tell-tale heart."

* * *

An: This was incredibly embarrassing to write. Anyone have any original art that I can use for the cover?


End file.
